


Someone Like You

by tier_wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Пальцы не дрожат. Дрожь притаилась где-то глубже, под диафрагмой. Виктору кажется, что его тошнит этим желанием, этой гребанной влюбленностью.





	

Они катаются каждый день до изнеможения. До сорванного дыхания и белых кругов перед глазами. А потом Юри говорит «Ещё», и они катаются еще. Ни от кого раньше Виктор не слышал такого отчаянно-требовательного тона. Отказать нельзя. Нечестно. 

Под конец дня Виктору не хочется даже идти до своей комнаты. Там его ждут только горячий душ и постель с пахнущими цветочным кондиционером простынями. Туда можно не торопиться. Сесть на полу, вытянув ноющие от усталости ноги, и бесстыдно, бессовестно смотреть, как переодевается Юри, запечатлевая в памяти каждую деталь. А переодевается он замечательно нелепо, вкладывая в это действо всю неловкость, о которой забывал целый день, стоя на коньках. Он застревает в вороте футболки, и пытается снять носок, стоя на одной ноге, и кое-как удерживаясь за стену. Виктору абсолютно не смешно.   
Изгиб поясницы, нежные ямочки над ягодицами, такая светлая кожа бедра там, где заканчивается ткань боксеров. Синяк под коленом. Запястья, не изящно-тонкие, обычные мальчишечьи запястья, но как же хочется погладить кончиками пальцев круглую косточку, очертить рисунок вен на нежной коже, скользнуть ладонью выше по напряженным мышцам предплечья. 

Мучительно хотеть, когда в деталях представляешь, чего именно хочешь. Виктор завидует Юри — его смутным, едва осознаваемым, не оформленным в слова, желаниям. Невесомые тени в сравнении с настоящими демонами, которые одолевают самого Виктора. Он сдвигает колени и звучно, без стеснения вздыхает, выдавая свое состояние. Юри все равно не заметит, он слишком поглощен собой и своей неловкостью. Челка лезет ему в глаза, очки скатываются на кончик носа, а кроссовки все никак не сдаются, отказываясь налезать на измученные ступни. 

— Ты не пробовал делать это сидя? — по-кошачьи мягкое неудовольствие все же проскальзывает в голосе. Юри вздрагивает и замирает, как маленькое дикое животное, застигнутое светом фар. Втягивает голову в плечи, нелепый, смешной. Зачем он так? Кто его обижал, чтоб теперь дергаться от любого слова?   
— Сядь, — требует Виктор, усталым, но плавным движением становясь на колени. Хочется собрать челку Юри в горсть и открыть лицо, чтобы жадно, долго вглядываться в каждую черточку, рассмотреть алеющие скулы и панику в карих глазах. Много всего хочется.   
Виктор расшнуровывает кроссовок с небывалой сосредоточенностью, оттягивает мягкий язычок, и берет Юри за лодыжку, чтобы легче было направлять ступню. Юри перестает дышать. Виктор и сам перестает, признаться честно. Шнуровать приходится заново, медленно, мучительно-долго, чтобы дождаться, пока схлынет неуместное возбуждение, и не вставать на ноги в таком виде.   
«Вдох, выдох, спокойнее», — мысленно диктует себе Виктор. Пальцы не дрожат. Дрожь притаилась где-то глубже, под диафрагмой. Виктору кажется, что его тошнит этим желанием, этой гребанной влюбленностью, достойной шестиклассника. 

Он опирается на колено Юри, чтобы встать, а потом отходит с видимым усилием. Хочется обратно, хочется прижаться щекой к внутренней поверхности бедра, и хрипло дышать сквозь зубы, ощущая, как напрягаются мышцы.   
Юри Кацуки. Испуганная птичка в руках. Требуется приложить усилие, чтобы разжать пальцы. Принудить себя не навредить.   
Они ужинают в усталом молчании, не гнетущем, но нагоняющем уныние. Юри цедит свой зеленый чай, Виктору остается вишневый сок с синтетическим привкусом.   
Такая долгожданная усталость — она предает и постепенно отпускает, значит, уснуть снова не удастся. Юри, словно издеваясь, каждый вечер желает ему спокойной ночи. Вот уж кто главный виновник того, что ночи Виктора перестали быть спокойными. 

Стоит лечь на кровать и начать отсчитывать привычные сорок минут, надеясь вырубиться в процессе. 

Юри копается в телефоне, Юри принимает душ, Юри возится с собакой. Виктор знает, как проходит каждый из этих вечеров.   
Возбуждение, зябкое, муторное, накатывает волнами, потом отступает слегка, и снова опрокидывает сознание в череду однообразных картинок. Юри. Синяк под коленом. Трещинки на обветренных губах. Мало. Нужно еще.   
Это зависимость, от которой больно, потребность смотреть и прикасаться, которая сжигает изнутри. И достаточно не бывает никогда. Он не может дождаться, когда часы отсчитают сорок минут, и бесшумно встает.   
Дверь в комнату Юри приоткрыта. Тот сидит на кровати, растирая сведенную ступню.   
— Я хочу посмотреть, — произносит Виктор, ощущая как затапливает все тело болезненно острым удовольствием, мучительным, выкручивающим, горьким. Он говорит слишком много таких двусмысленных фраз, надеясь однажды быть пойманным. Но Юри не хочет поймать его, не хочет сделать и одного шага навстречу. Он послушно вытягивает ногу, бесстрастно, словно на приеме у врача, только морщится от боли. Он понятия не имеет, что Виктор действительно хочет смотреть, что смотреть для него жизненно необходимо.

— Можем сделать завтра перерыв, — предлагает Виктор, садясь на пол. Ковер с длинным мягким ворсом. Уютно, совсем не похоже на его собственное жилье. У самого Виктора болит спина, но он-то половину тренировок просто стоит и наблюдает, поправляя неточные элементы, а Юри носится по катку без остановки. Каково ему?  
— Нет, я справляюсь, — Юри, в кои то веки понимая его без слов, послушно вытягивается на кровати. У него мокрые волосы — если уснет вот так, то утром на голове будет полнейший бедлам. Виктор улыбается, поглаживая косточку лодыжки. Под пальцами твердо и горячо, кожа такая нежная, шелковая. Синеватая от сходящего уже синяка. Чуть выше, где ботинок уже не так жестко фиксирует ногу, алая полоса стертой кожи. 

Сердце бьется об ребра.   
Виктор нащупывает в складках одеяла тюбик с мазью.   
— Расслабь... Ну же. Голень, — указывает Виктор. Расслабиться не так легко — он знает на собственном опыте. Но Юри как будто даже не пытается ему помочь, снова зажимается весь, как будто и не был спокоен до прихода Виктора. Приходится начать с пальцев. Обхватить рукой, мягко сжать, потянуть на себя, заставляя стопу вытянуться. Размять подушечки пальцев, аккуратно огибая стертые в кровь участки на большом и мизинце. Нужен будет пластырь. Позже.   
Стопа, тоже напряженная, нежно-розовая, сухая и горячая, Виктор разминает ее большими пальцами, тянет, поглаживает, пока тело под его руками не становится податливее и мягче. Щиколотка и торчащая косточка, которая сводит его с ума весь вечер, сюда обезболивающую мазь, осторожно втереть, убрать бумажной салфеткой излишки — слишком уж трясутся руки, чтобы совладать с тюбиком.   
Со второй ногой проще, там только мелкие ссадины, никаких провокационных синяков. Пластырь ложится ровными полосочками, цвета топленого молока — выделяется на фоне белой кожи. 

Виктор понимает, что Юри уснул, лишь когда тот умудряется во сне перевернуться на бок и заехать ему коленом по плечу.   
Юри Кацуки спит.   
Где-то в голове Виктора звучит восторженное «можно». Хочется получить все, жестко, бесцеремонно, прямо сейчас.   
И как будто уже не он с искренней заботой заклеивал каждую мелкую ссадину, боясь дышать. Как будто не он вставал на колени, чтобы зашнуровать этому недоразумению ботинки.   
Нет. Он. 

Хочется так мучительно, словно позвоночник пытаются выдрать из живого еще тела.   
Прижаться губами к разбитому колену, потереться щекой о голень, обвести языком косточку на лодыжке. Выгнуться, упираясь затылком в край кровати, и запустить пальцы под ремень своих джинсов.   
Жалко, Никифоров, как это жалко. Так буквально положить себя к чужим ногам, даже не надеясь на ответ. 

Вытянуть одеяло из-под уснувшего Юри не представляется возможным, поэтому приходится сходить в свою комнату и принести другое. Хороший предлог, чтоб, укрывая, наклониться и вдохнуть запах чужого шампуня. Юри. Птичка в ладонях. Приручить не получается, отпустить — невозможно. Разве что вместе с собственным сердцем. Когда это все успело произойти?   
Он замирает на пороге комнаты, настигнутый еле слышным шепотом. «Виктор». Оборачивается, чтобы ответить, но отвечать некому — Юри спит. Не приподнимается на локте, не смотрит вопросительно, поправляя съехавшие на кончик носа очки, просто спит.   
— Замолчи, — просит Виктор, удерживаясь за косяк двери, словно ноги готовы предать его и подогнуться сами собой. Это можно списать на усталость. Все в жизни можно списать на усталость, и ему стоит пойти спать.   
Но он долго еще стоит в дверях и ждет, позовут ли второй раз.   
«Замолчи», — просит он себя, но почему-то теперь это не помогает. У закушенных пальцев привкус мази, мятный и горький. Юри Кацуки больше подошла бы корица, что-то теплое, мягкое, цвета молочного шоколада. Сладкое. Но это обманчивое впечатление, Виктор знает. 

Они катаются каждый день до изнеможения. До сорванного дыхания и белых кругов перед глазами. А потом Юри говорит «Ещё».   
И отказать ему нельзя. Отказаться от него нельзя. Невыносимо.


End file.
